The invention relates to a push-pull generator with a driver stage and a push-pull output stage, in particular, for operating fluorescent lamps.
If such a generator is used to operate fluorescent lamps, the switching-on requires in the ignition phase a high current which must be supplied by the transistorized push-pull output stage. In the ignition phase, relatively large collector currents therefore flow in the output stage transistors and require correspondingly large base currents.